


Desperate Times

by MiniMoon23



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMoon23/pseuds/MiniMoon23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Sans bites off more than he can chew... And he's in too deep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where do you Think You're Going?

    The small and young skeleton crept through the dark lab, the hum of adjacent machinery and his own footsteps along the tiled flooring the only sounds filling the otherwise eerily silent air. His white glowing irises stood out among the shadows as he snuck farther and farther into the lab, wondering where anything small and of value could be.

    He jumped at every out of place creak or scratch, convincing himself he needed this. That is, until the blindingly bright iridescent lights flicked on. He staggered backwards, pulling his tattered hood over his sockets to block it out. His non-existent stomach sank as he heard footsteps coming closer to him along the tile.

    He didn't hesitate to turn and run for the door. Whoever was behind him didn't chase after him. He didn't care, and when he was just inches from freedom, the mechanical doors slammed shut in his face, a loud click ringing through the air. He was locked in.. With whoever was behind him.


	2. Well Look at You...

The small skeleton's hands hit the door right as they shut, his sockets gone dark with terror. The sound of clicking started back up as the stranger grew closer to him, casting an eerie shadow over Sans. The skeleton cringed as the harsh but startlingly calm voice echoed through the lab.

" **Turn. Around.** " The monster behind him was stern, and obviously wouldn't take no as an answer. Sans slowly turned around, his head low. He had yet to see the stranger's face, but from the neat black work shoes and long white coat, Sans could tell who this was. He didn't say a word.

Without much warning, the monster in question grabbed Sans by his hood, lifting the now startled skeleton up to eye level. The man’s dark and threatening gaze and sickening smile only made Sans taken even more off guard. In his fear and confusion, his eyes lit up in blue ethereal flames interlaced with yellow.

The monster only chuckled as Sans pushed and shoved at his hands in a futile attempt to get away. “ **Why so scared? You knew the consequences of entering, correct?** ” The scientist’s smile turned into a grin, Sans fighting even more as he drew his face closer. Before he could speak again, Sans took this window to swing at his face at full force. He didn't care about the consequences anymore, he just wanted to get away.

Sans cringed as it hit. Only one damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are reading!! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this, so this is amazing! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but school is starting and I may not have as much time as I would like. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!! Again, inspiration from Zarla's hand plates and KheetaSpacecat's Trust!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first story. Yaaay... It's inspired by Zarla's hand plates comic, and KeetahSpacecat's 'Trust'. Constructive Criticism is welcome!!


End file.
